Un mundo perfecto
by crapycrap
Summary: Haruka y Michiru en el final del Milenio de Plata
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Esta historia no es mia es de **Windancer, **solo que me gusto mucho y queria compartirla con las personas de habla latina.

Haora: Esto es durante el Milenio de Plata.

Desclaimers: Sailor Moon no es mio, (no tengo tanta suerte) Hmpf haora que lo pienso la historia tampoco. Vaya voy de mal en peor….

Ok! Ok! Me cayo

Capitulo 1

Año 997 En el reinado de Serenity. Castillo de Miranda, Urano

Un mundo perfecto

" Entonces Michi, si pudieras crear un mundo, solo para nosotras dos, como seria?" Pregunta Haruka, colocando un suave beso en el hombro de la mujer, elegantemente envuelta encima de ella. Las dos mujeres estaban disfrutando de una tarde asolas, lo cual casi nunca pasaba, porque siempre estaban muy ocupadas, ya que eran las heredaras de sus respectivos planetas, y tenian que desempeñar sus funciones en la Corte de Urano y Neptuno

"Hmmm" Michiru para de hacer circulos con su dedo a lo largo del cuello de Haruka. "Bueno tiene que tener Oceanos porsupuesto"

Los labios de Haruka forman una sonrisa " Porsupuesto"

Los ojos azules se reducen peligrosamente, cuando la mujer de cabellos aguamarinos ovbservo la exprecion de su amada. " De echo TODO tiene que ser Oceano" Ella rodó sobre su espalda y se estiró lánguidamente, dejando caer la sabana, exponiendo la delicada piel al aire fresco de la noche.

"Todo oceano?" La sonrisa rapidamente se convierte en una mueca y los ojos verdes se veian con mas vida, admirando como la luz jugaba con las delicadas curves de su amor. "Yo creo que deberia de haber por lo menos algo de tierra" Declaro Haruka con una voz que parecia un ronrroneo. "Hay alguna actividades que se realizan mucho mejor en tierra firme"

"Ho" Se levanta una ceja aguamarina con algo de incredulidad. "Me gustaria que me digeras un ejemplo"

Haruka se levanta recargandose en su codo, su mirada hambrienta recorre lo largo del cuerpo de Michiru. "En realidad, tengo una mejor idea" deja deslisar su dedo suavemente por las delicados costillas, provocando rapidamente un suspiro de su compañera.

"Porque mejor no te lo demuestro" Inclinandose hacia delante quedando a milimetros de sus labios, y los ojos azules se cierran con anticipacion.

Un Segundo despues, hizo eco atravez del dormitorio un grito de indignacion, mientras los dedos agiles trabajaban con una eficacia devastadora.

"Haruka!, Ah!, Détente!, No!" Michiru trata de safarce inutilmente de las manos agiles que le hacian cosquillas. Su tormento rubio sonrie mas apliamente y continua su ataque. Era muy raro que Haruka agarrara a su ninfa del oceano por sorpresa. Michiru tiene una misteriosa habilidad de saber lo que Haruka hiba a hacer, incluso antes de que ella lo pensara. Sus dedos se detuvieron mientras se permitia un breve momento para disfrutar su triunfo.

Lo cual provo ser un error FATAL.

Ese momento de respiro le permitio a su oponente tomar la ventaja, Literalmente, Haruka, muy a su disgusto se encotraba de espaldas a la cama, con el peso de una gloriosamente desnuda pero muy indignada ninfa del mar. Michiru tenia los dos brazos de Haruka prendidos por encima de su cabeza, dejando el torzo de la rubia en una posicion bastante comprometedora.

Haruka paso saliva nerviosamente, viendo la expresion de su amada. "Ah! Michi, no hay que apresuarnos con esto"

"Ho, no te preocupes Haruka, No va a ver nada de prisa en esto"

"Estoy segura que pueden sentir tu satisfaccion desde aqui hasta el Palacio de Cristal" Haruka balbuseo molesta. Ella estaba boca abajo atravesada sobre el estomago de Michiru, aun recuperandose se su traumatica torura de cosquillas.

"Tu empesaste amada" Contesto Michiru recatadamente. Ella gentilmente juega con algunos cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, en su cara se pude notar una sonrisa de mucha satisfacion. Es una pena realmente que tan rapido la Magnifica Uranus fue reducida a una masa temblorieta.

"Lo se…" Haruka dejo de hablar mientras algo llegaba a su mente, levanto su rubia cabeza, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa crusaba su cara. "Michiru"

"Si? " La mujer de cabellos aguamarinos veia a su amada cautelosamente.

" Creo que prove exitosamente mi punto de los venefisios de una superficie solida. Trata de hacer lo que acabamos de hacer en un mundo cubierto solo de agua."

Una risa melodica lleno el cuarto. " Si, creo que lo hisiste" Michiru lo reconoce graciosamente mientras recuerda la conversacion que empezo todo esto.

"Deacuerdo, entonces puede haber tierra firme"

Haruka sonrie triunfantemente, derrepente se siente revitalizada, se gira sobre su espalda, pone su cabeza en la almohada al lado de la otra mujer. "Entonces, que mas?"

" Veamos, Oceanos, Tierra." Michiru balbusea suavemente. " Relamente amor, creo que tu serias la persona perfecta para ayudarme en la siguiente parte. Despues de todo quien mejor para escojer el color del cielo, que su gobernante." Gira la cabeza y sonrie gentilmente a los ojos verdes

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreir, era demasiado facil para ella perderse en esos ojos azules de Michiru. "Esa es muy facil, el cielo tiene que ser azul"

'Que? " Suspiro Michiru y se sento, apretandose el pecho pareciendo asombrada. "El fin del mundo esa muy cerca. La princesa de Urano ha hablado de otro color fuera del amarillo!"

"Dorado, cuantas veces te tengo que decir?, es dorado!" Haruka se queja defensivamente, tirando las cobijas que Michiru habia jalado para ella. Una vez que el sol se metia, la temperatura de Urano, bajaba drasticamente y esta noche no era la esepcion. Haruka empesaba a sentir frio, con la ausencia de las cobijas y de su amada.

"Dorado, Amarillo, ya veo" Michiru empezo, pero fue intervenida por unos brazos que se amarraban a ella. De la nada Haruka decidio ponerle fin a su problema, tomo a Michiru y las cobijas y las coloco encimma de ella.

Michiru levanto su delicada ceja, al encontrarse derrepente nariz con nariz encima de Haruka. "Hay algo que se te ofresca amada?"

Los ojos verdes tomaron un tono mas oscuroy sus labios formaron una sexy sonrisa. Esta vez no fue el frio lo que hizo tiritar a Michiru.

"Oh si, Hay algo que quiero definitivamente" fue la ronca respuesta. Suaves labios se encotraban en un beso cautivante, que rapidamente se volvio en algo mas ardiente.

Algun tiempo despues, mientras se encontraban descansando con sus cuerpos entrelasados, con Michiru una ves mas encima de Haruka, la mujer de cabellos aguamarinos derrepente recordo que nunca terminaron su conversacion.

"Porque azul?" Pregunto suavemente, el fuerte, pero estable latido del corazon sonaba bajo su oido.

" He?" Respondio Haruka con menos elocuencia ya que estaba apunto de quedarse dormida.

"El color del cielo, Porque azul?" Repitio Michiru pasientemente.

Por un largo momento no hubo respuesta y Michiru suspiro suavemente, lo mas probable es que Haruka ya se aya dormido. Se acurruco en el brazo de Haruka, preparandose para acompañarla, cuando una voz ronca rompio el silencio.

"Que color de cielo podria ser mas perfecto, que el color de tus ojos"

Una ves mas el silencio cayo sobre el cuarto, y se mantubo asi por bastante tiempo, Haruka empeso a preocuparse. Nunca a sido buena poniendo sus sentimientos en palabras. Talvez se equivoco, talvez sono demasiado cursi. Demonis! Deveria de haberse quedado callada, ahora Michiru nisiquiera quiere hablar con ella. De echo la mujer en sus brasos estaba tan inmovil que Haruka se preguntaba si aun estaba respirando. Su tren de pensamientos se detubo drasticamente cuando empezo a sentir una humedad peculiar en su pecho. Fruncio el seño en confucion y trato de ver de donde provenia, la confusion rapidamente se convirtio en horror cuando noto que la persona que mas amaba, incluso mas que a su vida estaba llorando.

Haruka entro en panico.

"Michiru porfavor, lo lamento, no tiene que ser azul, pude ser de cualquier color que tu quieras, incluso…. Incluso rosa y yo..-" El frenitico flujo de palabras de Haruka fue interrumpido por un dedo presionado suavemente sobre sus labios.

"Te amo Haruka"

Profundos ojos azules miraron dentro de los verdes tranquilizandolos, y asi es como Haruka recordo como respirar otravez. Levanto sumano y limpio con amor la lagrimas de la cara de Michiru. "Yo tambien te amo" dijo suavemente "se que lo digo muy cerca a nunca pero lo hago. Te amo con todo mi ser"

"Lo se amada" Sonrio suavemente Michiru, levantando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Haruka, "Lo puedo sentir, siempre lo he podido sentir" Dirijio la mano de Haruka hacia sus labios y la beso, despues la acomodo en su pecho.

No nesesitan mas palabras entre ellas.

Pense que seria mas rapido.

Bueno esta solo es la primera parte, en total son cuatro, tratare de terminarla antes del Lunes.

Recuerden esta historia no es mia, solo la quiero compartir con las personas que no hablan ingles x q me encanto su titulo original es **"A perfect world" **x si la quieren leer en ingles.

Disculpen x las faltas de ortografia. Si encuentran (que estoy segura) aganmelo saber.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola disculpen por no haberlo terminado para haora como prometi, pero es mas facil para mi escribir en el trabajo que en la casa (increible pero cierto).

Me preguntaron hacerca del idioma latino, bueno hace algo de tiempo aqui en usa me preguntaron que si hablaba Mexicano =\ , entonces x q no latino? =)

Ok! me callo aqui esta la parte dos.

**Dark Kingdom; Reino de la oscuridad,** solo para que sepan de que hablo. Ya lo veran

Disclaimers: Sailor moon no es mi idea y menos la historia.

**Capitulo 2:**

Año 1000 del reinado de Serenity

Palacio de Cristal, Luna

Neptun temblaba mientras recorria los restos del una vez hermoso reino de la Luna. El Placio de Cristal estaba destrozado, las paredes de crystal que alguna vez brillaban ahora estan oscuras, sin vida, Los cadavers yacian esparcidos por todas partes, y se entristecio mas al ver al Tribunal de la corte de la Princesa entré ellos A pesar de que nos las habia conocido mas de cerca, dada la diferencia de las funciones entre los Tribunales del interior y del exterior, habia admirado su dedicacion para con la Princesa, lo que les faltaba en poder y experiencia lo conpensaban ciertamente con su determinacion y trabajo en equipo.

Unos calidos brazos la tomaron por la cintura y Neptune se relajo en el renconfortante abrazo de su alma gemela. " Llegamos muy tarde" Dijo suavemente.

Uranus asintio entre los sedosos cabellos aguamarinos. " Muy tarde para salvarlas, pero no para vengar su muerte, Todavia puedo sentir el asqueroso olor de la energia del Dark Kingdom cerca de aqui"

El espejo marino aparecio en la mano izquierda de Neptune y miraba friamente en su superficie. "Si, hay dos grupos, Beryl tiene a la reina encerrada en el cuarto del trono, mientras que los cuatro Generales estan apunto de derribar la defensa de la Libreria" Volto la vista y miro fijamente dentro de unos verdes ojos tempestuosos.

"Tenemos que separarnos" Uranus dijo si rodeos. Rescatar a la Reina era la mayor prioridad, pero si los Generales lograban derrocar la defensa de la libreria y entrar en ella, tendrian acceso a las armas mas letales en toda la Galaxia. "Tu ayada a la Reina, yo te alcansare en cuanto termine con esa escoria traidora"

Aunque su corazon se reusaba a eso, Neptune sabia que tenia razon y no perderia tiempo en argumentos. En ves de eso, volteo a ver a la otra mujer, dejando que sus ojos comunicaran sus sentimientos. "Porfavor cuidate amor mio", Susurro tiernamete, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Uranus.

Uranus asintio sin palabras, gentilmente cubrio la mano de su amada con la suya, para despues inclinarse un poco y asi unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Ojos azules y verdes se miraron fijamente una ultima vez antes que Uranus desapareciera entre la oscuridad de la noche lunar.

Neptuno contempla sobriamente la escena delante de ella, Un mar negro de soldados se interponia entre ella y la sala del trono del Palacio de Cristal, El ejercito entero del Dark Kingdom, lineas tras lineas de hombres armados se extendian hasta donde su ojo la dejaba ver. No habia ninguna forma en la que ella pudiera pasar por ahi.

"Como sea'

Neptune levanto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y empezo a sentir el poder que emergia de ella.

"Submarino de Neptuno"

Una bola brillante de energia salio de sus dedos, desasiendose de cientos de soldados, mandandolos a su condena.

"Tu" Una pequeña mujer de cabellos rojos volteo a verla. Levanto la mano para detener algunos de los soldados que se dirigian a atacar a Neptune.

"Me estaba preguntando, cuando iria a llegaer la Corte del exterior?" Beryl la auto proclamada reina del Dark Kingdom se dirijio a Neptune friamente diciendo. "Y en donde esta tu suculenta pareja?, No me digas que ya se murio, realmente me hubiera gustado llegarla a conocer… un poquito mejor" Sonrio levemente dejando pocas dudas acerca de lo que se referia.

Los ojos de Neptune se volvieron tempanos de hielo. "Uranos tenia un compromiso previo. Talvez yo pueda intervenir por ella"

"Lo siento Neptune" La sonrisa de Beryl se torno malevola. "Tu no eres mi tipo" levanto la mano, y un relampago de energia negra salio de sus dedos para atacar a la chica de cabellos aguamarinos.

Neptune calmadamente levanto su espejo acuatico.

"Reflejo submarino"

La energia negra reboto en el espejo y se devolvio a atacar a Beryl. La pelirroja apenas tubo tiempo para quitarse del camino, pero el resto de la armada que estaba a su alrrededor no tuvo tanta suerte. Fueron convertidos en pilares humenates de carne quemada.

Neptune vio la oportunidad, corrio la mas rapido que pudo atraveza de las brechas en las filas, dirigiendose hacia las puertas del Salon del Trono.

"No se queden ahi solo baboseando, atrapenla tontos" Grito Beryl, aferrandose a su cabello ardiente. La armada inmediatamente empezo a disparar a la mujer que se movia entre ellos.

Una bola de energia se dirigia ella, pero Neptune sin ningun esfuerzo la esquivo. Talvez no sea tan veloz como su amada, pero todos esos años en los que entrenaron juntas ciertamente perfeccionaron sus reflejos. Enfrente de ella las inmensas puertas del trono se abrieron ligeramente. Una mujer de cabello verde salio con el baculo del tiempo en sus manos.

"Grito mortal" Susurro Pluto y una bola de energia de color rosado se inpacto contra el ejercito de la oscuridad, mandando cuerpos por todas partes.

Neptune ni una sola vez rompio el paso. Alcanso a la otra mujer y las dos entraron en el relativamente seguro Cuarto del Trono. Las puertas se cerraron detras de ellas.

"Gracias" Dijo Neptune suavemente. La puntualidad de Pluto siempre a sido impecable. La mujer de cabellos verdes asintio y la condujo mas adentro en la habitacion.

"Neptune, me da tanto gusto que no estes herida". Dijo una melodica voz con un tono de alibio.

"Su majestad" Dijo Neptune inclinandose ante la reina en señal de cortesia.

"Porfavor querida, no hay nesesidad para formalidades" Serenity la Gran Reina De La Luna se levanto del trono, dirijiendose hacia la chica de cabellos aguamarinos ayudandola a incorporarse.

Neptune levanto la vista, solo los años de entrenamiento en modales le ayudaron a prevenir un grito de sorpresa. La supuestamente inmortal, incambiable, tragaaños Reina Serenity se veia como si le hubieran caido encima esos mil años de su reinado. Se veian prominentes lines de dolor en su cara de porcelana. La perdida de su hija la habia afectado profundamente y Neptune no pudo evitar sentir pena por la mujer parada enfrente de ella. Una sonrisa triste cruso la cara de la Reina como si supiera exactamente lo que Neptune estaba pensando. Solto las manos de la joven aguamarina y dio un paso para atras.

"Devo de pensar que Uranos tambien se encuentra bien?"

"Si su Majestas" Contesta Neptune. "Ella se unira a nosotras pronto, en cuanto asegure la libreria"

"Ho si!, senti como las defenses del perimetro estavan cayendo"

Derrepente una explosion hizo temblar la puertas del salo del Trono. Neptune se preocupo y se dirijio a la Reina. "Su Majestad, devemos sacarla de aqui lo mas pronto possible, tenemos una nave escondida no muy lejos y podemos ocuparla para escapar hacia donde nuestros aliados mas confiables".

"No Neptune" Interrumpio la Reina, negando con su cabeza antes que Neptune terminara de hablar. "Mi lugar esta aqui"

"Su Majestad no puede estar hablando enserio". La incredulidad de Neptune se veia en su rostro. "Incluso con la convinacion de los poderes de Pluto, Uranus y los mios no seriamos capases de detener a Beryl indefinidamente. El demonio Metallia la esta usando como conducto para entrar a este mundo. Una vez que Metalia la posea completamente no podremos enfrentarnos a ella."

"Sea como sea, yo no voy a correr." La Reina dijo implacablemente. "No puedo irme con buena conciencia sabiendo que el mal que es Metalia a ganado terreno aqui. Ya a habido sufisiente horror este dia. Por eso voy a usar el Cristal de Plata para encerrar al Dark Kingdom y mandar a mi hija y a todos los caidos al futuro, a un mundo mejor.

"Con todo el respeto su Majestad, pero eso seria un suicidio." Dijo Neptune aterrada. El Cristal de Plata es el objeto mas poderoso en todo el Reino de la Luna. Pero se a usado muy raramente por el precio que paga el que lo usa.

La Reina Serenity rie tristemente. "Todas las cosas tienen que llegar a su fin eventualmente, el futuro se levantara de las cenisas del pasado."

Una figura aparecio detras de la Reina, y la cara de Neptune perdio color.

"Saturn", susurro su nombre, evitando el involuntario acto de dar un paso hacia atras. La guerrera de cabello oscuro parecia mirar atravez de sus ojos, y Neptune se vio obligada a sostener su mirada, Afortunadamente, la atencion de Saturn se desvio a lo que la Reina le decia.

"Saturn, nesesito que confines a Beryl y a su ejercito, mientras yo uso el Cristal de Plata. No puedo permitir cualquier tipo de distraccion." Oredeno la Reina Serenity.

Sin ninguna palabra la chica de cabellos negros salio por las puertas del Cuarto de Trono, que se abrieron un poco enfrente de ella. Neptune pudo ver como los soldados cargaban hacia ella momentos antes que Saturn liberara su ataque.

"Pared del Silencio" (Campo de energia)

Una pared de energia morada estaba rodeando a todo el ejercito de la Oscuridad. Por varios minutos bolas de energia y relanpagos negros rebotaban dentro de las paredes hasta que porfin se detubieron. Mientras se dispersaban los cuerpos por el corredor abriendo las filas. Beryl camino hasta la barrera, durante un largo rato hubo una extraña calma, aunque la chica de cabellos negros estaba enfrente de ella. Derrepente la cara de Beryl se contorsiono y con una furia repentina empezo a golpear la barrera.

Saturn solo la miraba sin expression en su rostro, recargandose ligeramente en su Talisman

Ok Uranus sale en el proximo capitulo espero subirlo pronto.

Otra cosa si saben leer ingles les recomiendo mucho pero mucho el fic llamado **A future shaped by the past. **Esta genial se trata del milenio de plata y como se conocieron Michi Y Ruka. Se los recomiendo bastante

Si hay faltas de orto, diganme o pasenlas por alto =)


	3. Chapter 3

El unico inpedimento que tienes para ser alguien grande eres tu mismo. Que opinan de eso? Sera cierto?

Disclaimers: Sailor moon no es mio, tampoco la historia

Capitulo 3

Uranus rechino los dientes molesta, mientras se abria paso por el oscuro laberinto de las catacumbas, donde se encontraba la libreria. Su unica fuente de iluminacion provenia del brillo de su espada, que mantenia firmemente asida en su mano derecha. Ya habia acabado con tres de los Generales con relative facilidad, pero por desgracia el ultimo habia logrado escapar, dirigiendose hacia la libreria. Haora el bastardo se escondia en una de las muchas habitaciones, obligandola a jugar a las escondillas.

Como si eso no fuera poco, a Uranus no le gustaba mucho estar en la libreria. Que se encontraba por debajo de la superficie de la Luna, la libreria al igual que el Palacio estaban formados por el poder del Cristal de Plata. Las habitaciones eran de roca solida y las paredes de los pasillos fueron echos de crystal luminoso. Lamentablemente las paredes de crystal que habian servido como la unica fuente de luz, ahora eran oscuras, ya sea por la reaccion automatica de defensa de la libreria al saber que hay un intruso, o a consecuencia de los daños echos por los Generales. Cualquiera que sea el caso, el efecto de oscuridad conbinado con el echo de estar en un espacio muy encerrado con toneladas de rocas encima, hacian a la gerrera del vienteo, normalmente imperturbable, un poco claustrofobica.

Con un gruñido de molestia, Uranus estrello su puño contra la pared del pasillo, el crystal se agrieto satisfactoriamente por la fuerza del golpe.

Pero no sin un costo

Hizo una pequeña mueca mientras el dolor se esparcia por su mano.

De pronto sintio que un interrogatorio empezaba a desarrollarse en sus pensamientos por lo ocurrido a su mano y Uranus respiro ondo. Como siempre el suave toque de su alma gemela calmo su temperamento explosivo. Ella mando de regreso una rafage de tranquilidad, mientras agitaba su mano maltratada. Molestia junto con alivio fue la respuesta que llego de Neptune y Uranus sonrio ligeramente cuando se imagino la exprecion de molestia, que estaba segura, adornaba el hermoso rostro de su amada. Con una reiteracion final de que todo estaba bien, Neptuno se desvanecio lentamente de la mente de Uranus.

Con un suspiro de resignacion, Uranus continuo su caseria. Los cuartos siguientes tambien se encontraban vacios y ella empezo a sentir como rechinaban sus dientes otravez, la urgencia de golpear cosas crecia en ella de nuevo. A este paso hiba a terminar con un brazo roto, o demoliendo el edificio. Desafortunadamente ella sabia que Neptune, o mejor dicho, su aun mas peligroso alter ego de la forma civil de Michiru, no estaria muy contenta con cualquiera de los dos finales. El trato que reciviria, o mejor dicho NO reciviria de Michiru, ayudaba a Haruka a controlar su temperamento indomable.

De pronto un ruido que provenia de adelante saco a Uranus de sus pensamientos y se puso una vez mas en estado de alerta. Ella puso mas energia en la espada, de este modo la hoja de oro brillo mas intensamente, e iluminaba mejor el callejon.

"Me buscabas, invesil" La vos burlona de Jadeite rompia el silencio, el ultimo sobreviviente de los Generales, salia lentamente de las sombras.

Uranus sonrio friamente y no desperdicio tiempo en contestar. En vez de eso se movio, de una forma como solo en viento podria hacerlo, su forma se veia borrosa mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos en un tiempo increiblemente corto. Con su hombro golpeo al General, estrellandolo duro contra la pared del callejon. Un instante despues la brillosa hoja de su espada estaba en la garganta de Jadeite.

" Hora de decir adios, cabron"

Para su sorpresa Jadeite se reia, "No soy el unico apunto de despedirse". Abrio su mano derecha para revelar un pequeño dispositivo con numeros rojos, en una cuenta regresiva.

Los ojos de Uranus se abrieron mas en horror al reconoser que era ese dispositivo. Una granada termica marciana. Con diez segundos en su cuenta.

"Estoy seguro que tu amada va a encantarle sentir como vuelas en pedasos" Jadeite decia mantras la espada terminaba con su vida.

Uranus sabia que las granadas termicas marcianas tenian un radio de explosion de 5 millas (± 8 Km). Asi como tambien sabia que quedaban menos de 10 segundos antes que explotara. Entoces hizo la unica cosa que podia hacer.

Correr

Para el tiempo en que la granada empezo a caer al suelo, Uranus ya habia desaparecido de la habitacion. El aire ondulaba a su paso y en las paredes aparecian lineas mientras ella volava junto a ellas, la onda de impacto sonica de la bomba era la que creaba esas grietas en las paredes de crystal.

Y de pronto el tiempo empezo a sentirse mas lento.

Imagenes pasaban vividamente atravez de la mente de Uranus. La sonrisa timida de Michiru el primer dia que se vieron en el Palacio de Cristal. Michiru inclinandose hacia ella para besarla en su primera cita. Michiru durmiendo en sus brazos despues de haber echo el amor por primera vez. Michiru mirando en sus ojos cuando la Reina Serenity las caso, reconociendo la union de sus almas con el poder del Crystal de Plata. Michiru riendo, Michiru llorando, Michiru sonriendo.

Desafortunadamente, nisiquiera el viento puede ganarle al tiempo.

La granada exploto, la onda de impacto fue expandida con una inmensa luz, destrosando las paredes de crystal solido como si fueran papel.

"Michiru" Uranus dijo buscando alcanzar a su alma gemela, poniendo todo de si misma en el toque. Despues la onda de impacto la golpeo, lanzandola atravez del aire como una muñeca de trapo e inmerecidamente en la oscuridad.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

En el otro lada de la Luna. La Reina Serenity levantava el Cristal de Plata . "Princesa Michiru, de Neptuno, y Haruka, pricesa de Uranus" Empezo formalmente la Reina, " Yo las libero de su deber, como guardianas del Sistema Solar. En vez de eso les encargo protejan a mi hija, Serenity, cuando renasca dentro de mil años. Mientras ese tiempo llega, ustedes son libres de vivir su vida como mejor les paresca, siempre y cuando no hagan daño a gente inocente.

Neptune estaba parada, en estado de shock. La Reina le estaba ofreciendo su mas grande deseo. La oportunidad de vivir con su amada alma gemela, libres de su deber. Mil años solo para estar amando a Haruka.

"Aceptas la mission?"

Neptune estaba abriendo la boca para responder, cuando se detuvo, su delicado rostro mostraba preocupacion. Una gentil briza movia su cabello como la dulce caricia de un amante y sus ojos se abrieron en panico.

"No" Un susurro suave de angustia, antes que Neptune volteara y saliera corriendo.

Un instante despues, un lejano sonido de explosion rompio el silencio y la tierra se estremecio violentamente. La Reina Serenity cerro los ojos por un instante, su expression se volvio aun mas de dolor. Con un suspiro de resignacion, levanto una vez mas el Cristal de Planta .

"Es hora de acabar con esto"

oooooooooooooooooooo

Triste, no? Ok! El proximo capi es el ultimo, espero subirlo mañana. Es un final feliz? Hmmm….. Eso depende de su punto de vista ;-)

Preguntas. Dejenlas en el rev.

OK Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Quiero Agradecer a** Zoda Falcon **por tu apoyo.

Ahora es tiempo de terminar con esto.

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon no es mio y la historia tampoco, asi que solo me queda el esfuerzo, ese si es mio. =)

Capitulo Final

La explosion anivelo el area alrededor de la libreria y Neptune cerro los ojos dejando que sus instintos la guiaran. Alli estaba, la inconfundible sensacion de la presencia de su alma gemela. Debil y desquebrajada, pero ahi estaba. Neptune con miedo empezo a cavar entre los escombros. Un destello de color llamo su atencion y ella empezo freneticamente a mover grandes trozos de rocas y crystal fuera del camino, sin dares que tenian mas de diez veces su peso. Alli. Claramente se podia ver unos mechones güeros. Tambien se veia la tela rasgada de la camisa azul oscuro que traia. Neptune respiraba irregularmente, su corazon empezaba a romperse. Era mala señal que Haruka ya no tubiera energia para mantener su transformacion. Sus manos temblaban mientras movia cuidadosamente el ultimo pedaso de escombro, permitiendole por primera ves una vision clara del cuepo maltratado de su alma gemela.

'Ho Dios, No!'

Gritaba angustiada su mente por la vision frente a ella, Ella supo en ese instante que la mujer que amaba, su alma gemela, estaba muriendo. Neptune queria gritar por toda esta injusticia. Todos esos años que pusieron su deber primero que su amor. Ser forsadas a resistir largos y dolorosos periodos de separacion que ningun otro amante tubo que pasar. Teniendo que vivir con el miedo de que cada ves que partian existia la posibilidad de que no regresaran con vida. Y ahora la peor tortura de todas, tener la oportunidad de vivir sus sueños, solo para ser salvagemente arebatado. Era demasiado para aguantar.

La mujer que tenia en sus brazos se movio de pronto, un pequeño quejido salio de sus labios.

"Amada, No trates de moverte" Neptune susurro gentilmente

"Michi?" Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron y le costo trabajo enfocar a su alrrededor. Sentia mucha presion en su pecho, como si tubiera algo muy pesado encima, haciendo cada respiro una agonia.

"Si, Amada soy yo"

De pronto enfoco su vista en unos hermosos ojos azules y Haruka sonrio reflexibamente al reconocer la dulce cara de su amor. "Creo que debi de haber golpeado esa pared mas fuerte de lo que pense"

"Ahora no es un buen tiempo para bromas Haruka"

"Ah Michi!, guarda los regaños para la cama"

Una sombra cruso por la cara de la mujer de cabellos aguamarinos y Haruka hizo una mueca. Ella sabia que por la magnitud de sus heridas su destino asi como el del Reino de la Luna ya estaba sellado. Pero no el de Neptune "Michiru". Empezo con una voz temblorosa

"No"

Una simple palabra. Obstinada como siempre. Neptune agacho su cabeza para mirar fijamente a unos ojos verdes en una comunicacion sin palabras, antes de que Haruka aceptara su derrota.

Oooooooooooooooooo

En el otro lado de la Luna, Saturn dijo tres palabras y bajo su baculo al suelo.

Destellos murados se esparcian como sombras atrves de la superficien de la Luna, dejando solamente polvo a su paso. Todo lo que tocaba desaparecia, nada podia quedar de pie ante la fuerza del Silencio.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Entonces Michiru, si pudieras crear un mundo solo para nosotras dos, c-como…;" Haruka se detubo mientras sangre salia de su boca al toser. Delicados brazos la sostenian con mas fuerza.

"Como seria?" Ternimo Neptune. De un instante a otro Neptune se convirtio en Michiru. Sintio que eso era lo mejor. Asi ella era igual que cualquier otro en el campo de batalla. Solo una mujer sosteniendo en sus brazos al amor de su vida que estaba apunto de morir.

"Si, dime" Las palabras de Haruka eran menos que un susurro, su respiracion mas corta y agonisante.

Michiru mordio su labio, calidas lagrimas recorrian su rostro, despego su mirada de la de su amada, le costaba trabajo respirar, sus ojos se enfocaron en un planeta azul que se veia saliendo por el horizonte. "Debe de tener oceanos"

"Oceanos?" Los ojos verderes se encontraron con azules lagrimosos, mientras el reflejo de la tierra tomaba un extraño color morado.

"Si, pero no solo eso, tambien debe de tener tierra firme, ya que alguien me enseño una vez los benefidios de tenerla"

"Solo una vez?" Una ceja rubia se levantaba de incredulidad

Michiru sonreia entre lagrimas. "Estabien, talvez mas de una"

Calidos dedos se entrelazaban, mientras Michiru inclinaba su cabeza sobre la cara de Haruka, su largo cabello era como una cortina acuatica alrededor de ellas. Como si fuera un mundo privado, nunguna de las mujeres noto como eran rodeadas por una luz morada. Los listones de luz parecian detenerse, casi respetando el momento, manteniendose a distancia de las dos almas gemelas.

Michiru removio un mechon rubio de la palida mejilla. "Y de que color va a ser el cielo?"

Haruka sonrio. "Azul, como los ojos de la mujer que amo" junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, para inclinarse hacia enfrente, y asi unir dulcemente sus labios con los de Michiru.

"Te amo Michiru" Dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer.

"Te amo Haruka" La voz de Michiru se rompio en el nombre de su amada. Tomo un doloroso respiro. "Sabe esto amada, Te encontrare, Siempre te encontrare."

Azul y verde se unieron en una mirada llena de amor, que para ellas contenia el mundo entero

Y despues el Silencio.

Ooooooooooooooo Fin.

Creo que me llego aun mas mientras la traducia, casi lloro (Casi, pero no). Espero que les haya gustado =)

Otravez la historia es de **Windancer **solo la tome para que mi gente la disfrute como yo lo hice.

Gracias.


End file.
